TFA Optimus and the return of Elita-1
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A tfa au, Blackarachina goes with Optimus at the end of along came a spider and Ratchet cures her. So begins a budding romance between the two. Optimus and Elita get married much to Sentinel's dismay. Optimus and Elita will soon have a child. Can Optimus defeat Megatron and protect his family?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Along came a spider alternate ending

Optimus held Blackarachnia. "Are you sure you can help me find a cure?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I promise I will I don't want to let you down again." Optimus said.

Ratchet began to look at Blackarachnia. "I found a solution. I need you to put some of your cyber venom in this test tube and we'll charge it with Allspark energy then inject it into you and that way your spark will survive the transformation process." Ratchet said.

Blackarachnia filled the test tube with her cyber venom. He poured it into a specail machine. "Okay Sari use your key now." Ratchet said.

Sari put her key in the machine and used it. The machine glowed and charged the cyber-venom and it fill a vile and Ratchet pulled it out and took a needle and filled it.

"Okay ready for the shot?" He asked her.

"Yes," She said.

Ratchet gave it to her and the changes began. Now there was pink femme with two antenna, one either side with an Autobot symbol on her chest. "Elita?" Optimus said.

The femme opened her optics. "Optimus. How do I look?" She asked.

"Lovely and pink." He said.

She looked at herself Optimus was right she was pink and she was beautiful. She felt like herself but different. She saw Optimus and blushed mainly because she saw him blushing. Ratchet snickered to himself about those to going gaga over each other.

"Optimus can I stay here with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can your safe with us." Optimus said.

Now Elita-1 was part of the team. I can tell there is blossoming romance between Optimus and Elita.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.1 elite guard

Optimus and his Autobots were cleaning the city. Optimus was upset some of the humans were afraid of him. "Well we did destroy half their city." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Elita said kissing his face.

"Thanks Elita." Optimus said. "Where's Bumblebee?' Optimus asked.

"He's helping Sari." Bulkhead said.

Then something came streaking across the sky.

"Did you see that?' Bumblebee said running up.

"It's hard to miss." Ratchet said.

Everyone ran over to see. "Fanzone stay back." Optimus said.

"And let you destroy more of the city I think not." He said.

The space ship's airlock opened. Out came Ultra Magnus, Jazz and Sentinel prime. "Great more robots." Fanzone groaned.

"Ultra Magnus welcome to earth commander." Optimus said.

"Jazz set up a barrier to shield us from those organics." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"But I want to get a closer look." Jazz said.

"No way they are dangerous." Sentinel said. "They can rot your circuits."

Jazz set up the shield.

They were all confused. When they saw Elita one long thought dead. Once on the ship they told about allspark and Elita explained to Ultra Magnus what happened to her and how once on earth Optimus helped her and regained her trust.

"Show me where this battle happened." Ultra Magnus ordered and he knew he had to talk to Optimus and Sentinel about arche-seven later.

"Commander here on earth we drive on the right side of the road." Optimus said.

"He doesn't need to hear what you say." Sentinel said and drove off the other way.

"Sentinel wait!" Optimus said.

"What's down that way?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"An unfinished road." Elita said trying not laugh.

Sentinel crash. "Sentinel next time you should listen to Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

On Dinobot island. "Okay keep quiet." Optimus said.

"Why afraid there still might be some Decepticons?" Sentinel said.

"No Dinobots." Optimus said.

Then the dinobots came out. "They won't attack if you don't provoke them" Optimus told them.

"I don't need to be told how to handle primitive technology." Sentinel said.

"That technology isn't as primitive as it looks." Optimus said.

"Go on shoo!" Sentinel said.

The dinobots transformed and Grimlock knocked Sentinel down. Ultra Magnus slammed down his hammer and the dinobots left.

"What kind of screw loose planet is this?" Sentinel asked.

"Optimus there is problem at the Sumdac plant." Prowl said.

"On our way prowl." Optimus said.

At the power plant Optimus ran to control panel with Sari. "Come with me I will see that you are sentenced for high treason for destroying the Allspark!" Sentinel said.

"No!" Optimus said.

"That was an order." Sentinel said.

"I may be an elite guard wash out glitch detailed flunky last I check we have equal rank. So Sentinel prime take you order and attitude stick in your hard drive you on my turf now." Optimus said and slashed the panel revealing an allspark fragment and showed it Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus talked to Sentinel, Optimus and Elita about what happened on arche-seven. The high council heard of this. Optimus was re-inducted to the elite guard and Sentinel demoted.

* * *

Chapter 2.2 Return of the headmaster

Optimus, Sentinel and Elita were at press conference with the mayor. "Far as we look there are no cyber-contaminates on your... uh..." Sentinel said.

"Skin!" Optimus snapped to remind Sentinel.

"Skin." Sentinel said.

"Sorry about this mayor." The assistant said.

"Prime! Prime!" The press asked.

"Me or him?" Sentinel asked.

"Optimus prime does this mean earth might become a battle ground against the Decepticons?" The reporter asked.

Sentinel got furious.

"You know Sentinel you have shake hands with mayor." Optimus said.

"Touch an organic?" Sentinel said.

"You wouldn't want to pass up such an honor." Elita said.

Sentinel offered his finger gave a quick shake and pulled his hand away sprayed it mumbling to himself.

"Same old Sentinel." Optimus said.

"We got a Decepticon sighting in old Detroit. All units go." Fanzone said.

"These organics wont know Decepticon from a trash bot! Go tell them we will handle it." Sentinel said to a trash bot.

"Sentinel that's a trash bot." Optimus said.

"I knew that!" Sentinel said and sped off.

Sari had to stay with Optimus' crew because Powell kicked her out. Her day wasn't going so great.

Sentinel makes a stop at old Detroit and pulls a stop sign loose. "We can handle this." Sentinel said.

"This is why I hate machines especially arrogant full of themselves machines!" Fanzone said.

Sentinel wanted it to get done quick. "Sentinel we should scramble our comms in case the Decepticons are listening in." Optimus said.

"No thanks." Sentinel said.

"But," Optimus said.

"But nothing you should stay in the scope of our programming if I need a trash can emptied or a floor mopped I call on my buddy Optimus prime or should I say maintenance prime!" Sentinel said laughing.

Optimus walked away with Elita. "He knows you are not a maintenance bot!" Elita said.

"Maintenance prime maybe should call him pompous gas bag prime. Yeah that's what should of said." Optimus grumbled.

They were looking and got com from Sentinel. "Uh Optimus, Elita you can send the organic Fanzone and his police force home it's a false alarm." Sentinel said.

"How do you know?" Optimus asked.

"I just know!" Sentinel said.

"Okay don't be snappy." Elita said.

"I need you two to come to position alone! I need you to promise me one thing." Sentinel said.

"What's that?" Optimus asked.

"That you wont laugh." Sentinel said.

At Sentinel's location.

"Sentinel where are you?" Optimus said.

"Yea come out," Elita said.

"Look down." Sentinel said.

"HA! HA!" Optimus and Elita laughed.

"You two promised you wouldn't laugh!" Sentinel said panicking.

"Sorry." Optimus said.

"I can't let any bot see me like this especially Ultra Magnus it would ruin everything I've worked for!" Sentinel said.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I see you because I matter so little." Optimus said.

"That's not how I would put it. I need you to cover for me."

"Like you did for me all those stellar cycles ago." Optimus said.

"Let's not drag the past into this." Sentinel said. "You Optimus you're a..."

"I believe the phrase you are looking for is 'sucker.'" Optimus said picking him up.

"Hey prime heads up for you Powell hire that whack job headmaster." Bumblebee said.

"I had feeling he was back in action." Optimus said.

"How did you know?" Bumblebee asked.

Sentinel began to panic. "Call it a hunch." Optimus said.

They began to head for Sumdac tower. They were going to find out the location of Sentinel's body.

They head for the docks and climbed aboard the ship. They found headmaster and began beating him.

"OW! OUCH! You are enjoying this aren't Optimus and Elita?" Sentinel asked and the two of them just smiled.

Headmaster began to fight back knocking Elita down. Optimus rip off Sentinel's arm. "You ripped my arm off!" Sentinel said in surprise.

"It was trying to jam shield spikes in our faces!" Optimus defended.

Optimus used Sentinels arm and shield to slice of the Headmaster unit. Headmaster was getting away and Optimus gave Sentinel kick knocking him down. "You kicked me on purpose!" Sentinel said.

Optimus ran to Elita and helped her up. "Don't worry I'm alright." She said.

"Glad to hear it." Optimus said holding her close. Elita got closer and so did Optimus their lips were about to touch.

"Excuse me love birds! Remember me!" Sentinel barked.

Back on the Steelhaven. "Sentinel what are these rumors about you losing your head?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Sentinel began to panic. "Sir Sentinel used himself as bait to lure the Headmaster away." Optimus said.

"Is that true?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Sentinel nodded furiously.

Outside the room. "Optimus, Elita I have one thing to say. Thank you." Sentinel said.

"Wow that must of hurt." Optimus said.

"More than you ever know." Sentinel said shaking hands with Optimus and Elita.

* * *

Chapter 2.3 Mission accomplished

Optimus and his crew had to go to Cybertron to help Ultra Magnus due to the Decepticon uprisings.

Sari was very upset about this.

Optimus and Elita tried to convince Sentinel to let them stay. Sentinel wanted them to lie so he could get them in good spot as sort of a belated repayment for the Headmaster incident. They soon lost their cool and Optimus put stasis cuffs on Sentinel and left.

Optimus and Elita headed to were Ultra Magnus was. Ultra Magnus got knocked out by Starscream.

Optimus and Elita assisted Sentinel with Starscream.

"How long can you keep this up Autobot?" Starscream asked Sentinel.

"Long enough for me to do this!" Optimus said. Slapping stasis cuffs on him.

"Man Optimus could you have held out longer?" Sentinel grouched.

"You're welcome Sentinel." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus allowed Optimus to stay on earth with his team and his new wife Elita-1. To collect allspark fragments.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Today Optimus and Elita and others were busy. They had a lot to do. They went to Dinobot island to investigate somethings. Meltdown was there. He found a sample of cyber-venom from when Elita was Blackarachnia and able to produce it to use himself. Elita was being held captive.

Optimus went out with Grimlock and there was another bot his name was Blastlight a Decepticon traitor turned Autobot that volunteered to give Optimus' crew a hand.

Meltdown was planning to turn Elita one back to Blackarachnia. "No stop you don't know if the Cyber-venom can do that." she said.

Lucky for her Optimus had come back. "Elita my love are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Elita said hugging him and kissing him. She saw a jealous Grimlock. "Grimlock Optimus is my husband we're married please don't be mad." Elita said.

"Me Grimlock understand can we be friends?" Grimlock asked.

"We sure can." Elita said.

"Can Dinobots become Autobots?" Grimlock asked.

"I believe you can but we have to contact Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"But you Dinobots need training to learn how to fight with out causing a lot of destruction." Blastlight said.

"Yes you must learn how to fight like Autobots." Optimus said.

"But who train us?" Grimlock asked.

"I will." Blastlight said.

"Okay." Grimlock said.

Soon they found out Sari was a techno-organic. Lucky for her they helped her when she was out of control and helped Sari recover.

Today Elita was feeling a little funny. So she went to see Ratchet. Everything checked out okay. Then he had a thought. He did a special scan. When he saw what he saw he smiled. "Congratulations Elita you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"I'm going to be a mother?" she said.

"Yes and Optimus is going to be a father." Ratchet said.

"Yes he is." Elita said she remember that night that she and Optimus had about a month ago.

She found Optimus in his room. He was looking at a data pad that Ultra Magnus sent him.

"Hello Optimus." she said.

"Hello Elita." he said.

Elita kissed his face. "Hey you're in a good mood." he said.

"Yes Ratchet told me that you and I are going to have a sparkling." she said.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her. "This is the best news ever." he said.

They heard Wasp was on earth. Sentinel and the Elite guard came to capture him. Right now they were trying to tell who was wasp and who was Bumblebee.

Lucky for them Bulkhead's plan made Wasp choke and Bumblebee was alright but Wasp escaped. Ultra Magnus had been attacked if it wasn't for young Ironhide it could've been a lot worse.

After a few days the Elite guard left and Waspinator was supposedly destroyed everyone was getting ready to celebrate Christmas. Elita was starting to show a bit. The next day all the bots woke up as humans. Optimus looked like a man in his twenties with brown hair, blue eyes, jeans, a black shirt and red and blue jacket. Elita had blonde hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a pink maternity dress. Everyone was surprised.

They found out they were in a virtual reality.

Sari went to get help. "Will you Dinobots be willing to help?" Sari asked.

"Yes Dinobots help." Grimlock said.

"Wait aren't there three of you?" Sari asked.

"Snarl investigating con. Him be back soon." Grimlock said.

Sari and the Dinobots found Scrapper and Snarl. She got Scrapper to build a raft and Wreck-gar joined them. Soon Scrapper left.

After Soundwave's defeat Wreck-gar helped clean up the mess. After he was done he wanted to be an Autobot. "Well you have learn how to follow the right orders from the right bot." Optimus said.

"Understood." Wreck-gar said.

Everyone was pretty busy. Fanzone didn't enjoy his trip to Cybertron, lucky for him Ratchet and Elita were there to help him. They found Ultra Magnus. "What are two doing here? I thought you were on earth." Ultra Magnus said.

"It's a long story." Elita said.

Then Waspinator came into the room. But soon escaped with Arcee. Ratchet had the Magnus hammer. "I want Optimus to use the Magnus hammer to help with the battle and when he comes back tell him I have much to talk to him about." Ultra Magnus said. "Jazz and Blastlight will accompany you." he said.

During the fight with the cons Optimus used his new jet pack to fight Megatron. Blastlight sacrificed himself by letting the Allspark absorb his spark. Jazz caught him.

Jazz and Prowl broke the bad news. Fighting full of new strength for learning the fight had cost him a friend Optimus smashed Megatron's cannon and hauled him back to Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus was proud of Optimus prime holding his expectant wife Elita's hand.

"I know he will make fine Magnus." he said.

To be continued.


End file.
